The Prostate Cancer Tissue Collection Center is engaged in the preparation of primary tissue cultures from normal human prostate glands and from prostate glands with benign and malignant neoplasms. The cell cultures and the tissues from the prostate glands are distributed to the participants in the National Prostatic Cancer Project. Studies are carried out on all cultures initiated from human prostatic tissue. These include morphologic, histochemical, ultrastructural and chromosomal analyses. In addition to studies with human tissues, animal tumors derived from the prostate glands are studied with regard to their transplantation potential as related to cryopreservation. The animal tumors under study are Dunning, Pollard and Noble carcinomas of the rat.